


Control

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Television Watching, fighting for the remote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Bucky will not agree on a program.  Steve has a solution whether you like it or not.Square filled: @star-spangled-bingo - Fighting for the Remote





	Control

“Would you please stop flicking stations!” Bucky implored. “Just go to Netflix if you can’t decide on anything on cable!”

You’d been flicking for a while. Not that rapid-fire, one station from another thing that people always joke about on TV. It was more like, you’d go to the menu and scroll aimlessly through everything, eventually settle on something, watch it for 10 minutes and then decide it was trash and go back to scrolling through the menu.

“I can’t find anything!” You whined, as you continued scrolling down the menu.

“Then for the love of Thor, let me pick something!” Buck pleaded.

“No, Bucky!” You said. “You always end up watching some sci-fi show. I cannot watch Battlestar Galactica again!”

“I don’t even care what we watch! I just want to watch something! Anything! Put on some dumb fuck reality show! I don’t care! Just put something on from the start to the end!”

You selected something. It was the wrong something. You lasted less than five minutes before going back to the menu again.

“Oh my god! This is torture! Literal torture! You’re HYDRA, aren’t you? You’re trying to get me to go back to being the Winter Soldier!” Bucky wailed throwing his head back on the couch dramatically.

“Oh. My. God! Be more of a dramatic ass!” You said. “Have you been having lessons from Steve?”

“Maybe I have!”

You both started laughing and he reached over, slowly putting his hand on the remote. “Hey!” You yelled, pulling it away. “That’s mine!”

“Just give it to me!” He said reaching over you again. You squirmed away from him, kicking off his thighs as he kept trying to climb you to grab the remote.

“No!” You squealed.

He dragged you back close to him and wrapped his arms around you, trying to pull your arm in close. “Give it!”

“No, Buck!” You shouted, pulling the remote in close to your body and hugging it to you. “Go somewhere else if you don’t want to watch what I want to.”

“That’s the problem, you don’t want to watch anything! Give it to me so I can at least watch something!”

The two of you struggled until you pulled free from his arms and vaulted over the couch. He chased after you managing to catch you around the middle and drag you back down and pinned you down and started to drag your arm down towards him.

“No, Bucky!” You screamed.

“Yes! Just give it to me!” He shouted.

The door opened and Steve stepped in. He stood staring at the two of you, as you stayed frozen in the spot looking up at him. “What are you both screaming about?” He asked.

“He’s trying to steal the remote!” You cried.

“She won’t choose a goddamn show!” Bucky argued.

A soft, affectionate smile crossed Steve’s face and he came over and kissed you both. First Bucky, sweeping his hair back and pressing his lips to Bucky’s brow. Then you, leaning in and brushing his lips over yours. As he did he reached up and took the remote out of your hand.

“Hey, that’s playing dirty.” You complained as Steve sat down in the recliner and flicked the TV to his preferred station. 

“Don’t care,” He said. “Brooklyn 99 is about to start and I’m going to watch.”

“Steve! They’re reruns! You can watch them on-demand!” You cried.

He shrugged. “Guess next time you’ll pick a show faster.”


End file.
